


Cute Overload

by badgerterritory



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie had a long day, which was why she was so glad Karolina could come over late at night. They cuddled and Karolina massaged Julie’s shoulders and back, wiping away the stress from her body. The cuddles wiped the stress from her mind. Eventually Julie said, “I think it’s time for bed, babe.”</p><p>Karolina’s only answer was to meow and wrap her arms firmly around Julie. Julie, slightly confused and a little amused, tried to move away, but Karolina meowed again and held on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

Julie had a long day, which was why she was so glad Karolina could come over late at night. They cuddled and Karolina massaged Julie’s shoulders and back, wiping away the stress from her body. The cuddles wiped the stress from her mind. Eventually Julie said, “I think it’s time for bed, babe.”

Karolina’s only answer was to meow and wrap her arms firmly around Julie. Julie, slightly confused and a little amused, tried to move away, but Karolina meowed again and held on.

Julie laughed. “Seriously, Karolina, we’re going to get in trouble if…” She tried to squirm out of Karolina’s arms, and this time Karolina woofed straight into Julie’s ear, which just made her laugh harder. They wrestled playfully, eventually falling onto the floor, both of them laughing so hard Karolina couldn’t make any more noises and Julie couldn’t even think about escaping. Their laughter was muffled by a kiss, and Karolina was unable to keep her glow down, just like usual when they were getting excited.

Then the lights clicked on. “Who’s still up?” Tigra said as Julie and Karolina muffled giggles in each other’s shoulders. “Curfew was half an hour ago.” She peered over the sofa at the two women who were openly laughing again and shook her head, although she was smiling a little herself. “Karolina, you should get home. Julie, get some rest, you still have a test tomorrow.”

Karolina nodded and kissed Julie’s cheek and meowed in her ear, which made both of them burst out laughing again.

Julie still had a grin on her face well into the night.


End file.
